An Unexpected Reunion
by LuvLyfe
Summary: When Dudley Dursley went to a small cafè for a cup of coffee he didn't think he would end up seeing his cousin Harry Potter for the first time in ten years.
1. Coffee Shops and Reunions

**A/N: This is just a little story I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep. It's not very exciting but I think it's cute. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

It was a beautiful, autumn day. The leaves were stunning shades of orange, red and yellow. It was cool outside, but a gentle, autumn breeze blew, making it even colder than it really was.

Dudley Dursley sat in a small coffee shop, staring out of the window. Every once in a while, he took a sip from the cup of coffee he had nestled in his hands.

Dudley watched the big open field across the street from the coffee shop. Groups of children played football, soccer, and baseball. Others played tag or hide-n-seek. Some of the girls skipped rope or blew bubbles.

Dudley watched a man chase his son around the field. The son, who only appeared to be three or four, ran from him looking over his shoulder from time to time to see if his father was still there. Though Dudley could not hear anyone in the field from the coffee shop, he could tell the little boy was shrieking with laughter.

Dudley smiled when the father picked his son up and placed him on his shoulders. He saw the man's mouth move,asking his son a question. Apparently the son liked the idea because he began to nod vigorously. The man laughed and set off towards the coffee shop Dudley was in.

As they got closer, Dudley realized the man appeared to be his cousin Harry Potter.

At first, Dudley tried to convince himself that this man just happened to look like Harry. But as he got even closer to the shop, Dudley knew it was really him. The hair, scar, eyes, face, and even glasses were all the same.

When Harry reached the door, he pulled his son off his shoulders, placed him on the ground, and took his hand. They then entered the shop... and Dudley braced himself for what would probably be the most awkward conversation he had ever had.

Harry seemed not to notice Dudley. He and his son simply stepped in line. Dudley weighed his options. He could either leave, approach Harry, or stay where he was and see what would happen.

After a short internal debate, Dudley made up his mind. He stood up and walked over to Harry. He had to make up for, or at least apologize, for all he had done to Harry when they were younger.

Dudley stepped in line behind Harry. "Uh... Harry?"

Harry turned around. He looked startled. He had obviously not expected to run into Dudley here. "Dudley?"

Dudley didn't know what to say. He had thought many times about how to prove to Harry he was sorry for how he had been as a kid, but he had always written out an imaginary letter- not formed a conversation that would happen in the middle of a coffee shop. He felt as nervous as he had when he had asked Laura to marry him.

After yet another internal debate, Dudley settled for a lame "Err... Hi."

"Hi." said Harry.

The two men said nothing for a minute but still did not look away from each other.

"Next," said a tired, but still sweet, female voice.

"Oh, uh, right," said Harry before quickly ordering a cup of coffee and a kid's hot cocoa.

When Harry stepped away to wait for his order Dudley followed.

"So... What have you been up to, Big D?" Harry asked.

Dudley smiled at the use of the old nickname. "Nothing much," he said, "You?"

"Nothing much."

The two men stood there in an awkward silence until the little boy tugged on Harry's hand. "Daddy? Cocoa?" he asked impatiently.

"They're making it right now, Jamie," Harry said ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Oh, Dudley," Harry said "This is my son, James."

James waved at Dudley. Dudley smiled and waved back. "Hi, James. I'm Dudley."

James waved again and Dudley laughed.

He looked at the little boy. He looked quite similar to Harry but had red hair. Red hair. A memory (not a particularly enjoyable one) came racing back to him. When he was about fourteen two red-headed boys, friends of Harry, had given him a candy that made his tongue grow to an uncomfortably large size.

"Er... Harry? He wouldn't happen to be related to... Err..."

The same memory came back to Harry and he finished Dudley's sentence for him. "Those boys who gave you the ton-tongue-toffee?" Dudley nodded. That name sounded about right for that particular sweet. "Yeah. I'm, uh, married to their little sister." At Dudley's frightened look, Harry laughed. "Don't worry she doesn't share their love of pranking or anything like that."

Harry got his and James's order and soon after that, Harry, James, and Dudley were sitting at the table Dudley was sitting at earlier.

Dudley told Harry of his wife Laura who was currently six months pregnant with twin girls, how he had been working as a P.E. teacher at a high school for two years, how Petunia had wanted to see Harry but Vernon still went red as a tomato if Harry or "the m word" was mentioned around him. And Harry told Dudley about how he had been married to Ginny for four years. How they had another son named Albus. How he worked as a sort of detective or police for the wizarding world called an auror. They had also talked about the Final Battle at Hogwarts spelling out words like k-i-l-l-e-d so James wouldn't fully understand what had happened.

James had even contributed to the conversation telling Dudley about his birthday party he had had last weekend and a book his mom had read him last night.

Later when they departed, the two men exchanged phone numbers and addresses so they wouldn't have to wait another ten years to talk with each other again.

"Come on, Jamie time to go. Let's get your coat on," Harry said holding open James's coat for him to slip into. James pulled his coat on then climbed back up onto the chair. He ripped a page out of the coloring book he had been coloring in and gave it to Dudley. "For you," James said as he held the paper out for Dudley to take. Dudley looked at the picture of a dragon James had given him. "Thanks, James," he said.

"Welcome," said James and he headed for the door, Harry and Dudley following slowly behind.

"He really likes you," Harry said as they made their way to the door of the coffee shop. "The dragons are his favorite. He usually keeps them for himself or asks me or Ginny to hang them on the fridge."

With that Harry grabbed James's hand and walked off, waving a quick goodbye as the walked.

Yep. It was definite. Dudley would not wait another ten years before talking to Harry again.


	2. Dinner and Apologies

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to continue this story, but I got so many kind reviews I decided I would write another chapter. If I get twenty or more reviews I'll write another chapter. Sorry this is so short! I had a bad case of writers block. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own Harry Potter...**

Ginny and Harry kept a muggle telephone but they rarely used it, so when Ginny heard the phone ringing on a regular Monday afternoon, it took her a little by surprise.

Ginny picked up the phone and put it to her ear, just like how Harry had taught her when they were dating. "Hello?" she said into the mouth piece of the phone.

"Hello. Is Harry Potter there?" asked a woman's voice.

"Uh- No. He's at work. This is his wife, Ginny. May I ask whose calling?"

"I'm Petunia Dursley. His mother's sister." Ginny felt herself tense. Dursley. Harry's relatives. The relatives who locked him in a cupboard for eleven years, barely fed him, and flat out rejected him.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked in a harsh tone.

"To apologize," Petunia said. "I know we should have never treated Harry the way we did and I want to tell him that. I wanted to invite you, Harry, and your sons to dinner on Saturday. Dudley and his wife, Laura, will be there too."

"You neglected him for seventeen years and you think a quiet family dinner will make up for that?!" Ginny's Weasley-temper was starting to get the better of her, but she didn't care. These people were cruel.

"I know we won't be forgiven overnight, but we have to start somewhere," Petunia replied calmly.

Ginny contemplated this for a minute. Petunia was right. If they didn't start somewhere they would never be able to make amends. "Okay," Ginny said, quietly. "You're right. We'll see you on Saturday."

"Around four thirty?"

"See you then," Ginny replied, her voice calmer now.

******************TIME SKIP***************SATURDAY*****************FOUR*******THIRTY**************

Ginny's finger hovered next to the door bell button. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked tentatively.

"Gin, you've asked me that about forty seven times. My answer hasn't changed."

Ginny sighed and pushed down on the door bell. Through the door, she heard the faint ringing sound the door bell made, muffled voices, and the shuffling of feet. "Jamie, Al," Harry said, looking down at his mischievous four and three year old sons. "Be good boys tonight, okay."

James looked up at his father and gave him a sly grin.

"Harry! Ginny!" exclaimed a blonde woman with an abnormally long neck. "And these two must be James and Albus! Please come in," she said, ushering them inside the house.

Harry and Ginny were ushered into the lounge. Ginny looked at the crowd in front of her. On a small love seat, there was a muscular young man sitting next to a very pregnant woman with dark brown hair. Sitting in an arm chair was a very large man with no neck and a large mustache. "Potter," the big man said, glaring at Harry.

"Vernon," Harry said, looking him straight in the eye. Everyone was silent for a moment until Petunia offered them a seat.

After some small talk in the lounge, Petunia brought everyone into the dining room for dinner. When the food was served, Harry began cutting up Al's food into small pieces and Ginny did the same for James.

The rest of the night was fairly peaceful (especially because of the fact that Vernon remained quiet for the entire night).

When Harry and Ginny were helping James and Al put on their coats so they could leave, Petunia pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I know that what we did to you when you were a child was extremely and utterly wrong. I want to apologize. I don't expect you to forgive us right away- I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive us at all. I just wanted to make it clear that I really do feel sorry for what I did."

Harry took a deep breath. "Petunia, it happened a long time ago. I don't want to be that guy who holds a grudge for the rest of his life. I don't know about Vernon, but I know that I forgive you and Dudley."

A small tear escaped from Petunia's eye. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered and she brought him into a hug.

"We should do this again sometime," Harry said kindly. He picked up Al and made his way out of the door with Ginny and James next to him. Yes, he and the Dursleys would never be best friends, but they were no longer enemies.


End file.
